Gajevy one-shot dump
by BlueIronLily
Summary: title says it all. (rating may change)
1. Admiring from Afar

Gajeel used to hate mornings. _Loathe_ them, even.

He just wasn't a morning person, he wished he could sleep until two o' clock everyday, without a thought in his head. But his work was just enough to get him to throw his covers off of himself in annoyance and get dressed. He was a metal sculptor, he's a freelancer but he's popular enough to receive a steady income of requests. He would sit in his workshop, a small room in his apartment that was overflowing with tools and scrap metal, and simply build the sculptures, structures, and sometimes devices that his clients requested of him. But before noon, he was always at his worst. He was slow, sloppy, and impatient, even after three cups of coffee. Nothing could motivate him in the early hours.

that is, until _she _came along.

The first time he saw her was completely by chance, and he wasn't even near her. He had only started working fifteen minutes ago, and he, of course, can't stay focused. He looks out his window for only a second, but in that one second he saw her, and couldn't look away.

She was a very short, very cheery, _very _cute young woman, who was at the book store across the street. She had this short, choppy blue hair, tucked under a headband, which made him wonder what it would feel like in between his fingers. She wasn't very _developed _at the chest, but he didn't mind that at all, he actually liked smaller breasts. But her backside was _certainly _something else. He licked his lips at her gorgeous ass and thighs, and the short, orange dress she wore only made them look even more enticing. He had never felt so attracted to someone so quickly, he didn't even know this girl's name, but he already wanted to hold her small form in his arms.

After she left the store, and out of his sight, he expected to feel disappointed. When instead, he felt _inspired. _That morning, Gajeel worked harder than he ever had, and actually finished three requests within only five hours, which was a huge improvement.

And soon, seeing her was the thing that got him up everyday.

Every single day, he would get up and get ready without haste, and sit at his window, waiting for her to come by. And every single day, she would visit the book store, while he watched her from afar. And after she left, he would work, work, _work. _However, sometimes she would distract him a bit _too _much. For example, one day she wore a dress he had never seen before, he assumed she had just bought it recently, and she kept twirling and spinning around, admiring the way it moved when she did so. And she looked so incredibly adorable. He spent the next three hours in a daze, just thinking about her twirling. And another time, she wore _very _short shorts and heels that made her ass look _absolutely delectable. _He was able to keep his cool, however. At least until she had to bend over to pick up a book, giving him a perfect view of her behind.

He had to take a very long, very _cold_ shower after that.

He knew that the way he watched her was kind of creepy, but he couldn't help it, the sight of her always drew him in. Besides, he never tried to get her information or follow her at all, he would just watch her for ten minutes or so, and then work with vigor. He never even considered talking to her, he wouldn't know what to say, "Hi i'm gajeel, I've been watching you from my apartment for a while, wanna get some coffee?" No. If he _ever _talked to her, he would definitely _not _say that. He considered talking to her as just a fantasy, and continued the usual routine.

Then one day, he got a request for a small bookshelf. He hadn't made a bookshelf since his training with Metalicana, and he wasn't sure how to make this one "original" and "whimsical" like this chick requested in the email. But he did try…and _try_…_and try. _

He was _fuming._

He was frustrated and lost, he didn't know how to make this whimsical bullshit and he was _done._ But the next day, after he had seen the blue haired girl, he was inspired by her once again.

As he worked, he thought of the different waves in her hair, the ribbons and bows on her dress that day, and worked the metal into curly, wavy ribbons that cascaded all around the basic frame. He even made metal books and attached them to the top, and sculpted little flowers and attached them all around the shelf.

He had never made anything more girly in his life, but at least it was done. Normally, he mails his clients request to them by mail, but sometimes they would live in the same town, and would deliver it himself. And this was one of those cases, in fact this woman lived only thirty minutes away from him. So he pulled his flat wagon from the side of his building and pushed the boxed bookshelf all the way to her building

He walked in and took the elevator up to the fifth floor, to apartment 5C. He knocked on the door, and soon heard a high pitched voice shout

"Just a second!" He sighed, and waited for about half a minute, hearing pushing and dropping of what sounded like books, then the door finally opens. The woman steps into sight and-

…..HOLY SHIT.

Her…it was…IT WAS HER! The blue haired girl he had admired for so long, and she was RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM. He forgot how to breathe

"Hello, I- *GASP* Is that my shelf?!" she pointed at the box on the wagon with hope in her eyes. She was so cute…she has the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen and he loved them

….oh wait, she was talking to him, wasn't she? He should probably respond.

"Um..y-yeah it is" he said with a forced serious look, and a blush, as he looked to his right

"Great! Come on in!" She opened up the door wide for him and walked back towards her couch

He was _losing it. _He was _with her. right now. in her apartment._ He didn't know what to do with himself except pretend that he hasn't been secretly admiring her from afar for the past month.

"So are you a personal delivery guy for Gajeel Redfox? You don't look like the mail man." she asked with a big smile and a small giggle (_an adorable giggle_)

Wait, she KNOWS MY NAME! Oh, well, he does have his name on the website, so thats actually not very surprising. But still, he got chills when she said his name, like it was a beautiful song that he wanted to hear over and over again.

"A-Actually, I'm Gajeel." he said with a quiet voice as he continued to try and hide his blush from her under his long black hair

her eyes went wide as she quickly turned towards him "Wait, WHAT?! YOU'RE GAJEEL?! OH MY GOD!" she ran to him and stood a mere inch or two away from him

OH GOD SHE'S SO CLOSE. She smells so nice…and…oh _fuck _her dress was very low cut, he could see the smooth, cream colored valley between her breasts

the desire he had to touch them could destroy a small country.

"It is SO nice to meet you!" she shook his hand vigorously, "I absolutely LOVE your work! I have wanted to order something from you for _so _long but i had to wait until i had saved enough money, after all, teachers don't get paid very much. But if I had the money I would order from you _all _the time-" as she went on she looked at him with admiring eyes that almost made him melt.

"-Anyways I'm Levy McGarden!" _Levy McGarden…_he would remember that name for the rest of his life.

"U-um hi, I-I'm Gajeel." he managed to get out in response. She giggled at his cute stutter and the small blush she noticed on his face "I know"

Oh, right, duh.

After a moment of awkward silence, she went over to the box and began opening it.

Oh god, that's right, that shelf…It's _HER _shelf! He made that for LEVY. Oh fuck, what if she didn't like it, what if she thought it was stupid?!

After cutting through all the tape and opening the two sets of flaps, she saw her shelf. A wide smile appeared on her face and she put her hands to her cheeks

"Oh my goodness it's _beautiful! _I LOVE it!" She said as she ran her hands over the metal ribbons

She liked it, oh thank _god_, he didn't think he could live with himself otherwise.

"It's so beautiful! Thank you so much!" She said as she hugged-HOLY CRAP SHE HUGGED HIM

That was it, he could die happy now. He didn't need anything else.

He stood in the same spot after she hugged him and stared off in shock, until he noticed that she was struggling to pick the shelf up.

"Oh, um let me help…" he moved to her and picked the shelf up, and out of her hands

"Oh, thank you! You're really strong!" his chest swelled with pride, and he couldn't help but smirk, breaking his serious frown "Thanks…shorty" he couldn't help the last minute nickname, she was just so small compared to him.

"Short-I'm not that short!" She puffed out her cheeks in a pout, _shit was it cute. _He couldn't help but laugh "Gihi, yeah you are"

"No, you're just a giant!" he laughed again, and soon she couldn't hold her pout, and starting laughing as well. After they calmed themselves, Gajeel helped Levy nail the shelf up on the wall near her couch. She then paid him, and she escorted him to the door.

"Thank you again, the shelf is gorgeous!" she told him with a big smile, which he returned, of course "No problem, I'm glad you liked it" He was sad to leave her, he might never talk to her again. He was content with that before, but now that he's done it already, he can't imagine _not _talking to her again. But they said their goodbyes and parted. Gajeel counted the money she paid him as he went down in the elevator with his wagon. And as he was about to finish, a small slip of paper fell out from in between two bills and onto the floor. He bent over and picked it up, at first thinking it was blank, but when he turned it over, he saw that Levy had written on it:

Levy's cell #: 215-XXX-XXXX

Call me :)

…

…

…."HELL YEAH!"


	2. Hands Off

Gajeel and Lily were in the most difficult situation they have ever had to face.

They stood facing each other, but both looking down at the floor. The apartment was completely silent, as the two seemed to be thinking intensely. They were at an impasse, a stalemate, one that seemed to be completely unbreakable. They knew this very well, but neither of them were giving in, even if they had to stand there for the rest of the day.

For lying on the floor, in between the duo, was an orange pair of levy's panties that had fallen onto the hallway floor. Ever since their eyes found the article on the floor, they have been in this same position, and they would have the same argument every now and then to try to convince the other to do what had to be done.

"…"

"…"

"…..I'm not picking it up, Gajeel-

"WELL I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!"

"Why not?!" The exceed asked his partner loudly with exasperation "You're the one who is dating her! Haven't you seen her underwear before?!" Gajeel's face suddenly started turning pink with embarrassment, and he angrily pointed at his cat "I TOLD you, we haven't gone that far yet, and there is no way i'm risking her coming home to me with her panties in my hand!"

Pantherlily was so tired of hearing him say that, he moved his hand to smack against his face and forced a loud sigh from his mouth "Gajeel you are being _ridiculous!" _He looked back up at him with annoyance "That scenario is _very_improbable, and even if that did happen, just tell her what happened!". Gajeel rolled his eyes dramatically, "OH like she's gonna believe that I was doing laundry and it just accidentally _fell out of the bin?! _She would never believe that!" Pantherlily's reply was unusually loud "I WOULD. I WOULD VERY MUCH BELIEVE THAT. THAT IS A VERY BELIEVABLE STORY"

"Look, CAT, why don't YOU just pick it up?!" Now it was Pantherlily's turn to blush "BECAUSE!…It is improper."

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!"

Pantherlily popped his wings out and flew a foot or so away, trying to keep himself from punching Gajeel in the face

"It MEANS." he said slowly as he turned back towards the iron dragon slayer "That I refuse to touch a lady's undergarments unless she is my wife, I was just raised that way, alright? Now PICK YOUR GIRLFRIENDS PANTIES UP SO WE CAN END THIS ALREADY!"

"OH YOU WOULD LIKE THAT WOULDN'T YOU?!" Gajeel walked over and forced his forehead against the cat's with anger, and pantherlily pushed back "YES I WOULD, WHAT IS YOUR POINT?!"

"MY _POINT _IS THAT I'M ABOUT TO LET YOU TASTE AN IRON FIST IF YOU DON'T PICK THEM UP"

"OH PLEASE, YOU KNOW VERY WELL I CAN TAKE YOUR PUNCHES WITH EASE!"

Gajeel turned his fist into iron "OH REALLY?! WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" and he swung it right at his cats face. But before he could land the blow, Pantherlily had transformed into his combat form and blocked the punch with his hand. "Told you."

And the brawl began.

As the two duked it out in the tiny apartment, completely forgetting the pair of orange panties on the floor, their blue haired roommate was making her way there after going food shopping.

She walked down the sidewalk wearing a comfy light green sweater with a brown skirt and black combat boots, with her red shoulder bag hanging on her left shoulder. She held two large paper bags in her hands, both filled with food, as she made her way to the front door. She tried to open the door herself, but she couldn't reach the handle while holding the bags

"..crap." she muttered. She then started kicking the door with her foot "Gajeel! Lily! Can one of you please let me in?! I have my hands full here!" However, she got no reply.

"Ugh, those idiots." she sighed as she put the bags down uneasily and went to open the door. But before she could open the door, she heard a loud *BOOM!* from the inside of her apartment and stopped

"What the hell was that?!" she asked with surprise. She pressed her ear to the door, wondering what was going on inside

And then she heard it.

*PUNCH!* *CRASH!* "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT CAT?!" *KICK!* *PUNCH!* *SHATTER!* "OH IM JUST WARMING MYSELF UP!" *CRASH!* *BOOM!*

"….." she was stumped for a second, and then she realized "OH NO."

She quickly opened the door, and saw it. Her huge, idiotic boyfriend, and his now _very _large cat were in the middle of a big fight, and making a huge mess!

Levy was pissed. "Hey! _Guys!" _she shouted with anger, but they did not hear her.

"Guys!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF SHAPE GAJEEL, YOU SHOULD REALLY TRAIN MORE OFTEN LIKE ME!"

"GUYS!"

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF, YOU'VE JUST BEEN LUCKY, JUST DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN OR I'LL TOTALLY KICK YOUR-

_**"HEEEEEEY!" **_

The two stopped at the _very _loud scream, and after a millisecond of confusion, they recognized the voice, and both thought at the same time _'Oh shit…'. _They turned their heads towards the front door to see their blue haired bookworm, absolutely _fuming._

"You _idiots_ wanna tell me what the _hell _you think you're DOING?"

They looked at each other, they were both nervously sweating and without any idea how to tell her what happened

"Well-"

"Miss Levy, this is-"

"We can explain!"

She raised one of her eyebrows in question, and crossed her arms as she began tapping her right foot. "I'm waiting."

**\- One Hour Later -**

After Levy gave them one of the longest lectures they have ever heard, she made them clean up _every _spot in the apartment. As they dusted, vacuumed, and scrubbed, she simply laid on the couch, reading _'To Kill a Mockingbird'. _Making sure to listen to them as she read, hearing out for any arguing or complaining.

They were both exhausted, and desperately wanted to rest, but every time they tried, the mage on the couch gave them an evil glare, which put them back to work.

It remained silent in the small apartment for a while, except for the sounds of cleaning and the turning of book pages. Then suddenly, Levy shut her book, put it on the side table, and walked over to the dragon slayer and the now small cat. They looked up at her, hoping she wouldn't yell at them again. But all she said was "Just so you guys know, I don't care if you touch my underwear to do laundry. I trust both of you, and i would never assume you had any other intentions for touching them. You're both too sweet to do anything sneaky or pervy." she gave them both a kiss on the forehead and walked into the one bedroom.

The duo remained still, both lightly blushing.

"…"

"…"

"…I told you."

"…Shut up Lil."


	3. A Sandy Anniversary

Today was it! Today Gajeel was going to the beach with his amazing girlfriend, in celebration of their one year anniversary.

Now, the beach was never one of Gajeel's _favorite _places to be, ever since he was a kid. But a few days ago, he overheard Levy talking to her blonde friend on the phone, what was her name….Lacy? Lizy? Oh fuck it, whatever, the one with the watermelons on her chest.

He heard her talking about how much she missed the beach that she grew up near. How she would run there from her house with a book in her arms and read on the warm sand, and the only sound she would hear were the crashing of waves a mere few yards away from her feet. When she described it, he could just _hear _the nostalgia in her voice, and he knew that he had to take her there. And once he checked his calendar and saw that their anniversary was only four days away, a plan was immediately made in his head.

And when he had told her where they were going on their special day, she was so overjoyed, he knew that it would be worth the _three hour_ car ride.

…or at least, he _thought _that it would be…

Once the pair had arrived, they parked the car and started their walk down the street, towards the crowded beach. Gajeel wore a simple pair of black swimming trunks with thick gray stripes on the sides. And Levy…_holy fucking crap…_Levy's cute, red and white striped two piece made her body look _heavenly. _If it weren't for the fact that they were in public right now, he would tear that two piece off of her with his teeth…

"OOOi!" Gajeel's snapped out of his daze to see that Levy was waiting for him further up the sidewalk

"Hurry up slow poke!" she shouted teasingly

"Tch! I ain't slow, shorty! I was…distracted, that's all!" he ran off to catch up to her, and once he did, he held her hand and walked slowly with her towards their destination.

After five minutes or so, they had finally arrived at the beach. Levy gazed at the golden sand and perfectly blue water and she looked like the happiest girl in the world to him.

"Oh, It's just as beautiful as I remember it being!" she smiled wide, while her eyes started to water slightly. But she rubbed the potential tears away, and looked up at Gajeel "Thank you so much for this, Gajeel. I love you" she said to him softly

He blushed heavily at those words, even after all this time, her "I love you"s still sent his heart soaring. And after only a second, he gave her one of his rare, genuine smiles and replied "I love you too…Levy."

Levy's happy glow somehow got even brighter at him saying her name, and she gave him the biggest hug she could manage, which he returned instantly.

It was a perfect moment indeed…_until…_

"Woah, check out the ass on that one!" Gajeel's hearing managed to pick up out of the countless other voices on the beach. He opened his eyes and looked towards the tiki bar that stood not too far from the entrance. Where four guys sat at the bar, checking out some girl, apparently.

Wait a minute….they seemed to be looking this way…

No, there's no way, they couldn't possibly be looking at Levy's-

"Damn! That blue babe's lucky she's got her man with her, otherwise I'd have to dive under those stripes myself!"

….OH _FUCK _NO.

Gajeel's face scrunched up with _intense_anger, and he glared at the group of guys with absolute _loathing_.

How _dare_ they stare at his girl like she was some fresh iron on a plate?! She was _his _dammit! couldn't they see that?!

Suddenly, Levy released her boyfriend from the long hug and tugged on his arm

"Gajeel!"

His anger instantly left him at the sound of her voice, amazing…how and when she had gained that kind of power over him, he will never know. He turned to look at his little blue angel, who began pulling him along

"Come on! Lets go get a spot!" she started dragging him further towards the sea. He complied and let his shorty drag him wherever she wanted to go.

In no time at all, they set up a big beach blanket and a large beach umbrella that shielded it from the blinding sunlight. The couple sat themselves down on the blanket and simply watched the ocean

"I can see why ya liked this place so much, it's nice…for a beach."

Levy giggled, and then an idea popped into her head. One that made her feel excited, but also nervous. She slowly covered Gajeel's hand that was supporting his upper body as he sat with her own "Um, Gajeel?"

He looked back at her to see that she was looking at him with uncertainty, and of course, he started to worry

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, its just…" she tilted her face down towards the sand below them and her eyes followed, but after a moment, she snaps her face back in front of his and her eyes look into his as she finally gets out:

"G-Gajeel, I know you don't like the beach but…d-do you think we could go swimming? Please?"

Gajeel's eyes got bigger at her request, but he soon chuckled and petted her head as he replied "I'd love to, shrIMP-!."

As soon as she heard those first three words, she as she quickly dragged Gajeel up by his arm from his seat and pulled him along quickly towards the ocean. She let go of him as soon as they reached the water and she ran right in to the shallow water. She looked so happy…and he felt such great pride knowing that her happiness was because of him, because _he _brought her here. He ran in right after her, already feeling cold and she showed him her brightest smile, and seeing it made him feel even better.

…Ok, enough of the sappy shit!

Gajeel proceeded to pick up his girlfriend by the waist

"WAH! Wait! B-Baka! What are you-

and throw her into the deeper water that was not too far from them

"KYAAAA!" *SPLASH*

Gajeel laughed at the sight, and swam out towards her. However, once he got there, he couldn't see her. He looked around but he couldn't find his little blue shrimp anywhere

'Oh no…' he thought 'Did I throw her too far? Did she get mad and leave when I wasn't looking? Or-

His thoughts were interrupted as he suddenly felt two tiny hands, underneath the water, pull at his ankles from behind, sending him falling face first into the salty water.

He wondered what the hell just happened as he surfaced until he heard a familiarly sweet giggling sound

…

his sneaky little woman.

"Gihihi! I'll admit shorty, you got me there" he told her as he laughed

"Hehe! I did didn't I?" she giggled as well while she spoke "Hahaha! Had to get you back somehow didn't I?" and they gave up trying to speak and they simply gave into their laughter.

Soon they had calmed down, and decided that they would swim around for a while more and then go back to the blanket. So for the next fifteen minutes or so, they simply swam around, talking about this and that, and just enjoying each others company

That is until…

"Oh hey, its the blue haired babe from this morning!" Gajeel heard an unpleasantly familiar voice say

And when he turned his head to see that it was the four guys from yesterday, the anger that he harbored towards them for the things they said about his girlfriend came back to him instantly

"Come_ on, Let's go talk to her! Maybe we can get her to come with us!" _one of them whispered

OH LIKE HE COULDNT HEAR THAT! YOU FOOL, NO ONES HEARING EVEN COMPARES TO GAJEELS! AND THAT JUST EARNED THEM ALL A SPOT ON HIS HIT LIST. SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN TONIGHT YOU LITTLE BITCHES.

They made their way over to them and Gajeel stood up in the pretty shallow water to block their way to Levy, who was still floating on the water behind him.

"Yo!" A tan brunette in the foursome greeted Gajeel. The _same guy who said he would feel her up if he wasn't here_.

"_What the fuck do you want?" _Gajeel asked the group with anger in his voice, eyes, and everywhere else

"Woah woah!" said the blonde with sunglasses on "Chill, ok? Jeez, we just wanted to talk with your little sister there!"

SIS-WHAT?!

"_That's my girlfriend, bastard_." he growled at him

"Oh, I see, well then, can we talk to your _girlfriend?_ We just wanna…get to know her a little, ya know?"_ OK YEAH HE WAS ABOUT READY TO THROW THESE FUCKERS MILES AWAY FROM SHORE AND LET THEM GET EATED BY SHARKS_

"No chance in HELL, you stupid punks. NOW GET-

"It's ok, Gajeel." he heard Levy say from behind him "I'll handle this"

The short young woman walked up to the group from behind her boyfriend, with an annoyed look on her face

"Well, I'm here, what do you want?"

They all looked at each other with sleazy grins on their faces and then the blonde responded with "We just wanted to get to know you a bit…" he said quietly to her, and then leaned over to whisper in her ear _"Oi, why don't you ditch this jerk and come have some fun with us? We'll make you feel __**really **__good-OUGH! OH FUCK!_

Before he could even finish, Levy straight up kicked him right between the legs as hard as she could.

Gajeel didn't know whether to be really pissed at the guy or to be extremely turned on at the sight of his girlfriend kicking the shit out of him.

As he fell onto his knees and doubled over in pain, the other guys looked at her as if she were insane

"What the fuck you bitch?!"

"You wanna get slapped you whore?!" The brunette shouted as he went to hit her, but before he could, Levy grabbed his wrist mid-smack and glared at him

"_I'm _the whore? Says someone who's trying to fuck a girl who is already in a relationship with someone! YOU ARE ALL DESPICABLE!" at her yell, the two guys in the back stepped away from her, afraid, and the brunette angrily yanked his arm out of her grasp, secretly, he was kind of scared as well "Get OFF of me!"

"IF YOU LITTLE BITCHES DON'T LEAVE US RIGHT NOW, I'LL LET MY BOYFRIEND HERE BEAT YOU UP AS MUCH AS HE WANTS!"

They all looked towards Gajeel, even the blonde on the floor, and to prove that she wasn't lying, Gajeel gave them his most sinister grin he could manage

They took off without hesitation. Little cowards.

Levy walked up to Gajeel and hugged him around the waist, and he hugged her back. After a few moments, Gajeel pulls away and gives Levy a serious gaze.

"Levy."

She began to feel nervous again "…yeah?"

"I want you to know, what you did just now…"

She waited for him to say something, but instead, he quickly picked her up from under her knees and at the small of her back, in a princess hold. He then quickly smashed his mouth on top of hers, catching Levy completely off guard. She simply let it happen for a few seconds, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him back.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled out of the kiss and whispered in her ear "What you did was the _sexiest thing I have ever seen_" with a low purr coming into his voice towards the end that sent chills down blunette's spine.

She pulled his head down towards hers so she could ask him in a quiet, seductive voice "_How about we forget about driving home tonight and get ourselves a hotel room instead?_"

Gajeel immediately ran out of the ocean and out of the beach with her in his arms, completely ignoring their beach stuff. He just couldn't be bothered with an old blanket and umbrella when he had the most adorably sexy young woman in the world clinging to him, waiting for him to ravish her.

**\- 5 hours later -**

The couple laid naked, panting, and completely satisfied in their hotel bed. Their hair extremely disheveled, and their eyes never leaving each others. Gajeel pulled Levy to his chest and held her, and she responded by laying her head on top of his broad, muscular chest.

And just before they fell asleep, Gajeel whispered

"Happy Anniversary, Levy."

she smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest as she whispered back

"Happy Anniversary, Gajeel."


	4. Insecure

Levy had woken up today feeling especially optimistic. She felt energized, confident, and ready to take on the world!

But now, as she sat in the guild with her head on a table and her spirit in the trash, she felt like she was nothing but a stupid midget

It happened only a half an hour ago, when Levy went out to buy some new books with the jewel she earned on her last mission. went to the bookstore in town that she regularly visited, and when she went to the _mature _section, a new employee told her

"Sorry honey, little girls like you aren't aloud in this section"

She was _crushed._

Even after the manager, who valued Levy as a cherished regular customer, cleared the misunderstanding with his employee who profusely apologized, it didn't change the fact that he _genuinely _thought that Levy was a _child._

Needless to say, she was feeling pretty insecure right now

Not even her friends could probably help her right now, because even looking at her would make her feel even worse! Why? THEY'RE ALL TALLER THAN HER! And having someone try to console her by looking _down _on her wasn't very effective.

She felt hopeless, and like she was about to cry, and if she couldn't feel any worse, here came her very _tall _boyfriend who, out of all the things he could say at that moment to make her feel better, the words _he_ chose were:

"Yo Shorty!"

That was _it._

Levy stood up just as Gajeel reached her, and in her blind rage, she smacked him in the face as hard as she could.

The sound was so loud that everyone in the guild stopped at stared at the scene.

Gajeel was about to as what the hell that was for, when she looked up at him and yelled

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! YOU'RE SUCH A STUPID JERK!"

And with that, she ran as fast as she could out of the guild, pushing past her nakama and set out to get as far away from _anyone _as she could get.

'Why? WHY?! WHY CAN'T I BE AS TALL AS EVERYONE ELSE IS?! It's not fair, I HATE being looked down on, and being mistaken for a child, and having a nickname like shrimp or shorty! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SO…'

She stopped running as she saw an empty alley to her right, walked in,

'so…'

plopped herself down onto the ground,

'…small…'

and started crying her eyes out. Tears flowed like a river down her cheeks only to fall off at her chin and into the fabric of her dress. She curled herself up into a _tiny_ ball so that her loud sobs wouldn't be so…loud.

She felt like giving up, like she wasn't even important enough to be a member of fairy tail, to be a _mage!_

And as she continued to cry, she could feel the darkness of the alleyway consume her, emptying her soul…

"Levy!"

Her eyes snapped wide open and her head shot up, was someone looking for her?

"SHRI-I MEAN LEVY!"

"Gajeel! Be more careful! What if she had heard you!"

'GAJEEL AND PANTHERLILY! HOW DID THEY FIND ME SO FAST! I CAN'T LET THEM SEE ME RIGHT NOW!'

But she was stuck, there only being one way out, and that was where her boyfriend and his cat were about to walk past.

"I still don't get why she's so mad, I was the one who got slapped in the face!"

"Well when we we'll find out what her reason was"

'CRAP!' they were getting closer, and she was out of time. She had no choice but to simply duck behind a trash can and _hope. _Meanwhile, the duo were just about to walk _right in._

"Can you still smell her?"

"Yeah, and it's seems to be coming from in here"

'GOD DAMMIT I FORGOT HE CAN SMELL PEOPLE. STUPID WEIRD DRAGON SLAYER TRAITS!'

As Gajeel and Lily sniffed around, Lily inevitably flew by a small trash can, to find the sad little bookworm hiding nearby

"Levy!" Pantherlily put away his wings and went up to her tiny, balled up form

"There you are! You wanna tell me what that was back at the guild?!" Gajeel stomped over and stood above her, glaring at her ducked head

"Gajeel! Now Levy, I understand that you're mad, but I'm sure whatever Gajeel did, he didn't mean it, I assure you."

"HEY! WHY DO YA THINK THIS IS MY FAULT!"

'That's right…' Levy remembered 'I slapped Gajeel…oh god what was I thinking?! I took my insecurities out on him like a punching bag!'

"Well you seem to act before you think so I wouldn't be surprised…"

"_Watch it cat."_

'I…I'm horrible…'

Levy lifted her head up, and looked at the pair who stood in front of her. Her face was _filled _with sadness and regret, with her deep frown and her eyes, once again overflowing with tears.

And as soon as they saw her _crying…._they panicked.

"L-Levy!" Pantherlily stuttered out, completely taken off guard by her tears

"W-WAIT, WHY ARE YOU CRYING! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST MAD!" Gajeel was just as freaked out, and he knelt to her side

"Lil! What do I do?! She's CRYING!" Gajeel pleaded for his partner's help

"Wha-I don't know!"

"W-What do you mean you don't know?! Y-YOU'RE MY CAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW STUFF!"

"N-Not stuff like how to console your girlfriend! I'm not a woman expert!"

"WELL BECOME ONE RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT TO DO I CAN'T LET MY WOMAN CRY RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! WHAT KIND OF MAD WOULD I BE?! Should I hold her?!"

"I-I don't know! What if she's still mad?!"

Gajeel was having a heart attack, he _hated _it when she cried, and he just wanted to make her smile again, but he just didn't know how, and he hated _that _even more.

Overall, he just felt like shit right now.

But Levy looked at them, stuttering and shaking with uncertainty and obvious wanting to make her feel better, and she couldn't help but giggle through her tears.

As she giggled, they stared at her with wide eyes, and once she calmed down, Lily asked "Levy, are you ok? Why were you crying?"

She looked at him, smiled, and put her in his lap, stroking his head "I'm fine Lily, don't worry about it. And Gajeel?" Levy looked to her boyfriend who had his eyes squeezed shut and his head turned away, like he was preparing for her to yell at him again, which made her feel even more guilty

"Gajeel…I'm sorry I slapped you and yelled at you in the guild…" He opened his eyes and looked at her once again with surprise. She gently took his arm and pulled it towards her, telling him to move closer to her, and he did. They now sat side by side, and Levy rested her head on his left shoulder

"It's wasn't your fault…I was just feeling insecure, that's all…"

"Insecure?" Gajeel looked confused, as well as Pantherlily, who asked "What are you insecure about?"

She paused, not responding at first, but after taking a deep breath, she finally gave her reply "….my height."

"Huh?" she heard Gajeel question

"My height…I…I _hate _that I'm so short! I get called a child and all my friends, even my _girl_friends all have to look down at me when they talk to me. And you! You're SUPER tall! And you Pantherlily can turn JUST AS TALL! I feel so small…insignificant…unimportant…" she began to cry again, and she looked away from the cat and dragon slayer right with her. She just expected them to stay silent, but instead…

"Shrimp, that is RIDICULOUS!"

'…'

Pantherlily slapped Gajeel's hand with surprise "GAJEEL! How can you be so insensitive!"

"I'm saying that there's _NOTHING WRONG WITH HER! _She's perfect the way she is!"

'…perfect?…' now _that _shocked her, Gajeel thought that she was _perfect?_

Gajeel looked at her and turned her face back towards his, releasing her once she looked directly into his eyes "Now look, _shorty, _I can see why ya think that being short is a bad thing, but honestly, ya shouldn't stress out about it! It can be really convenient to be short, for example you're faster, you're able to hide in small places when your in a hitch, and you have an easier time sneaking into places!"

'Not the pep talk i was hoping for but, still…that kinda does make me feel better…'

"Believe me Levy" Lily added "Being tall can be tough sometimes too. People think you're scary or weird, you hit your head on low doorways and sometimes ceiling lights, and you have a hard time kneeling down to get the the books on the bottom shelves" he put extra emphasis on the last one, knowing that it would make her feel even better

"Besides, I love that yer so short!"

Her heart fluttered at those words and she looked at Gajeel with a newfound hope in her eyes "R-Really?" she blushed at her stutter

"Yeah! We both do!" He grabbed his cat and put him on his shoulder "But as yer boyfriend, I think yer way cute with yer shortness! Not to mention you're thin, healthy, super smart, and ya got a sweet ass!"

Levy was _burning up _with her blush 'Oh wow…I never knew that he felt that way…'

"Nothin's wrong with ya shorty, and we wouldn't change a thing about you! Especially not your height!" Gajeel said with pride, and Lily nodded in agreement

She was _elated _at his words, she had never felt better about herself than she did right now, nor had she ever felt so unbelievably grateful for the iron dragon slayer in her life. She brought her arms around the both of them and gave them the tightest hug she could manage, while giving Gajeel a quick kiss on the lips. After she released them, she beamed as she told them "Thanks you guys, I love you both so much!"

And the trio all walked home, hand in hand, with Levy feeling more confident than she ever has before

"Oh, by the way" Gajeel said "If anyone ever calls you a little kid again, you tell me and i'll kick their ASS.

"Oh come on i'm not going to let you-…yeah ok!"


	5. Torn (StudentTeacher AU)

_Gajeel could not remember another time in his life where he had felt as torn as he did right now._

_Confused, well, let's go back to when this all started…_

_It started on the day that Gajeel's english teacher, Miss Charle, had to suddenly take the rest of the year off because of health issues and his class had to be given a new teacher._

_Gajeel, along with some of the other guys in his class, such as Natsu, Gray, Elfman, and Bickslow of course saw this opportunity to mess with their new teacher. Not with dislike, just to have a bit of fun. Because with Miss Charle, they could never get away with trying to pull anything on her. They were pretty sure she was born with an actual pair of eyes on the back of her when they heard that they were getting a new teacher, they were pretty excited._

_But the moment that Gajeel saw his new teacher…he was totally smitten._

_She was cute, blue haired, and had the biggest brown eyes he had ever Gajeel will never admit it, but he really had a thing for short girls, and she was one of the shortest women he had ever seen! "Hello Everyone!" the woman introduced herself "My name is Miss McGarden! It's very nice to meet all of you! I'm going to be filling in for Miss Charle who will be indisposed for a while. But don't worry, she should be back next year!"_

_Oh man, even her voice was cute!_

"_But for right now" She turned her back to start drawing on the chalkboard "Let's continue with your lesson on Shakespeare's Hamlet…"_

_He had every bit of his attention on her, so much so that he had completely forgotten about him and the guys' plan to mess with her while she was here. But when he heard the other guys quietly holding in their laughter behind him as they started making paper balls to throw at her, he was quickly reminded. And, as said in the beginning, he was torn between his love to cause mischief and his sudden affection for Miss McGarden. And as he thought about what he was going to do, a paper ball was thrown past him and right to Miss McGarden's back._

"_Now when Claudius-!" she suddenly stopped, feeling the crumpled paper hit her back, and she turned around, to see if she could determine who it was. But the guys had become experts at playing innocent, so she must have had no idea. She gave a small smile and turned back to the chalk board, but Gajeel saw more than just that. Just before she was completely facing towards the board, he saw a look of sadness on her face that squeezed at his heart._

'_Maybe she has had this happen to her before?'_

_So when he heard the sound of another paper ball flying through the air, he immediately reached his arm out and grabbed it out of thin air. Amazing the guys behind him, and secretly Miss McGarden. And for the rest of the class, whatever Natsu or Bickslow or Gray threw something towards the teacher, Gajeel would catch it before it even got close to her._

_At the end of class, the guys asked Gajeel why he stopped them, and he was about to answer when he saw Miss McGarden looking at him with a smile and even the slightest blush, from her desk and mouth a "thank you" before turning back to her work._

_He had to force his usually natural scowl on his face for the rest of the day to keep back the huge grin that was desperate to come out._


	6. Horrible Boss (Assassins AU)

_Deep in the slums of Oak Town, in the middle of the night, a poor man's screams could be heard tearing through the peaceful yet terrifying silence. And underneath the blood curtling screams,the sounds of slashing, metal cutting through soft flesh, and the almost undetectable dripping of blood from a dead man's wounds. _

_And who was responsible for the grotesque sounds piercing through the night? Why none other then the famous assassin, Kurogane (Black Steel), or as his friends call him, Gajeel._

_The portly man struggled to breath with the large slashes in his chest bleeding profusely, and with death himself staring right at him. For you see, he borrowed 50,000 dollars from Jose and promised to pay him back within a month, today marked a month and two days._

_And Jose was impatient as he was despicable. _

_So after several minutes of screaming and slashing, there was a single gunshot, and the silence had returned._

_A moment later, Kurogane emerged from the dark alley, walking back to his apartment casually._

'_Mission Accomplished' he thought to himself._

_Gajeel was an expert assassin, who would forge his own blades and tools out of pure iron. He worked for a man named simply "Jose", a man whom he's never really met. He simply gets letters from him telling him who he wants money from or who he wants dead, and Kurogane would take care of it. He didn't exactly love his job, after all, he wasn't born to be a murderer. But it kept bread on the table, and with his already intimidating natural appearance, it had been hard to find work before Jose reached him. So he figured that he would be working for this Jose for the rest of his life._

_Does he wish things had turned out different for himself? yes._

_Is he going to mope over it? no._

_Besides, things weren't all bad. He did have his sort-of-girlfriend, Levy "Solid Script" McGarden_

_She was from this big organization called Fairy Tail, an underground assassin administration led by a man simply known as Master Makarov._

_From her appearance, no one would ever guess that Levy was an assassin, she was small, cute, and very sweet. But when she was on the job, she was ruthless, silent, and sneaky. Which was a big turn on for him. Levy's specialty was sniping and silent murder. Most of her jobs involved sitting on top of a random building, shooting someone who could have been miles away from her, and taking off without a single trace of her presence. Sometimes she would use methods like poisons or gases, but sniping was the biggest part of her job description._

_Levy and Gajeel were definitely interested in each other, but Kurogane and Solid Script was nothing more than two assassins who sometimes took on a job together. And because they had different bosses, they always worried that even if they did start a relationship, one of them wouldn't last very long…_

_But none the less, there Levy was, in his apartment, sitting on his kitchen table, waiting for him to come home. She apparently just got done with a job and was reloading her sniping rifle_

"_Hey, hope you don't mind I snuck in…"_

_he simply smirked and chuckled "Mind? Hell, if anything I'm turned on, shrimp"_

_She puffed her cheeks at the nickname as she finished reloading and placed the rifle behind her along with her "work clothes"_

"_I can't help it if i'm small…"_

_He smiled and went over to her, putting her legs in between his hands as they pressed down onto the table's surface. He leaned in closer to her, and she started blushing_

"_Don't worry about it" he said "I like small" he then leaned in further and pressed his lips against the smooth creamy skin on her neck. She gasped with surprise but tilted her head to the side to give him more room to continue his delicious torture on her senses_

"_Gajeel…" she breathed out "You know we shouldn't be….be doing this" she had to hold back a moan as he began sucking on her neck, no doubt trying to leave marks_

"_I don't care, Levy" he said as he started rubbing her leg "I'm done with holding myself back, even though you want me the same way I want you"_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. And after they finally broke apart for air, she shakily tried to push him away_

"_I know….b-but what if…what if Makarov finds out and-and h-he doesn't approve and-EEP!" Gajeel had picked her up bridal style and made for his bedroom. He literally dropped her onto the bed and jumped her_

"_I'm not goin' anywhere shorty, whether your boss likes it or not. If anything, you should be worried about Jose." he said as he pushed his hand under her shirt "He's way more threatening than Makarov" he rubbed her stomach, his fingers just grazing her bra_

_Levy took her hands and put them on the sides of his face, he looked at her as she gave him a worried gaze "I know, and that's what scares me. What if, one day, he decides he doesn't need you anymore and…and he gets rid of you…?"_

_Gajeel feels his heart being squeezed as he suddenly sees the tears building up in her eyes. He pulls her into a hug, which she instantly returns, and whispers into her ear "Levy, I wanna join Fairy Tail."_

_Her eyes snap open wide and she pulls away to look at him "W-What?!"_

"_Yeah, I never liked Jose much anyways, and you always talk about how great Fairy Tail is so…"_

_She smiled with pure affection for the man laying next to her "I would love it if you joined Fairy Tail. But, what how are you going to get away from Jose?"_

_He shook his head "I don't care. You approved, and that's all i needed to hear. So for right now, I'm going to make you mine once and for all-_

_Suddenly, the sound of a lacrima communicator ringing interrupted Gajeel_

_Levy gently pushed him off of her and answered communicator_

_"Hello?…..Oh, Hello Master!…..Yes…Oh, ok…no it's fine, really…alright, I'll get right on it…goodbye, Master."_

_She hung up and got out of the bed, she faced Gajeel and simply said "Duty calls…" before kissing him on the lips and taking off._

_He watched her grab her stuff off of the kitchen table and walk out the door before laying back on the bed and saying to himself_

"_I promise, Levy, soon you won't have to worry about me anymore…"_


	7. Embarrassed

_Gajeel was confused and worried as he looked for Levy, who had just ran off during his performance._

"_I mean what the hell?!" he muttered to himself "Everything was goin' great until she took off on her own! What the fuck happened?" he was about to give up looking until he heard quiet sobbing_

'_Is that her?' he thought to himself_

_He searched up and down the hallway with his eyes but he could not see her or anyone else_

"_What the…?"_

_Then he heard it again, but coming from the closet next to him. He pressed his ear against it to be sure, and when he heard a tiny voice mumble "…so embarrassed…" he knew it was her_

_He kicked the door open to see a very startled bookworm sitting on the floor, still in her bunny costume, crying her little eyes out. Her bunny ears sat on the floor, and a handful of tissue wads were scattered about the floor. _

"_Oi! Shrimp! Why the hell did you run off like that!" he shouted at her, ignoring the tears in her eyes_

_She recovered from the shock of having the well dressed dragon slayer crash through the door and turned away from him "Go away…baka gajeel…" _

_"No way shorty!" He said as he leaned over and rested his right arm on the shelf filled with cleaning supplies as he stood above her "Not until you tell me why you ran off and why yer cryin!" _

_She wiped her eyes and turned her head towards him ever so slightly and whispered "….i'm…too flat…"_

_Even with his amazing hearing, he couldn't hear the tiny response that came out of her mouth "What? I can't hear ya!" _

_She growled with frustration and clenched her fists as she quickly stood up and faced him. "I SAID I'M TOO FLAT, OK?!" _

_He looked taken aback at her sudden outburst of anger_

_"HOW COULD YOU PUT SOMEONE LIKE ME AND SOMEONE LIKE HER SIDE BY SIDE IN THE SAME REVEALING COSTUME?! WHILE HER CHEST WAS BOUNCING AROUND LIKE FREAKING BALLOONS MY CHEST LOOKED LIKE A GOD DAMNED CUTTING BOARD! IT WAS SO HUMILIATING! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY YOU BAAAAKA, BECAUSE I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE TO ANY OF THEM EVER AGAIN!" her face was glowing red and her breaths were fast and short after that long winded speech. She waited for a moment, until finally it dawned on her that he probably wouldn't give her a response, so she simply sighed "Oh forget it, I'm just gonna go home." she was about to leave before a large, beefy hand grabbed her wrist before she could. She blushed again, but only slightly this time, as she looked at him. "Levy… I'm sorry. I didn't know, ok?" _

_She was shocked at how considerate he was acting, but also pleasantly surprised. "I-It's alright Gajeel…I forgive you…" and after a minute of silence, she figured she should probably go-_

"_But you should know, I did put you in that costume for a reason…"_

_Huh? What was that supposed to mean? She opened her mouth to ask him, but before she could, he leaned down towards her until his mouth was right next to her ear, and whispered:_

"_Because I thought that you were the only other woman who could pull it off…" _

_Her face turned as red as Erza's hair 'W-W-WHAAAT?!"_

"_And you know what?" _

_Levy couldn't even breathe at this point, she was so embaressed. But she tried her best to find her voice again and just barely get out "wh-what?"_

_He took his arms and wrapped them gently around her waist, and smirked as he whispered again "I think you looked __**way**__sexier than bunny girl" _

_\- FIVE MINUTES LATER -_

_Gajeel walked back into the main hall of the guild as he carried a certain blue haired mage in his arms. The punishments were still being carried out as he walked towards the front entrance._

"_Gajeel!" He heard Juvia's voice call out to him, she had Gray taped down to a chair, and was force feeding him a cupcake "What happened to Miss Levy?"_

_She smirked and replied "She just fainted, she'll be fine."_

_Juvia was confused "Fainted?! Why? What happened?"_

_He snickered as he looked down at her, admiring how gorgeous she looked in her costume _

"_I might have…overwhelmed her a bit, but too be fair, she was already pretty hot when I found her."_


	8. A Woman's Touch (Mechanic AU)

"_Gajeel, just PICK one already…" Pantherlily complained to his fellow mechanic as he sat with his arms crossed at his desk, looking over the pile of mechanic applications that sat untouched._

"_No. They all suck." he pouted._

_Pantherlily sighed, they have been trying to find another mechanic for the shop for what felt like months, but alas, they have had no luck so far. You see, for any normal boss, this would be an easy task. But with Gajeel? Oh no, he had to make it way more difficult than that…_

_It's ok to have standards, however, everytime someone came in to apply, Gajeel ALWAYS had some kind of problem with them. He would say things like:_

"_I can't hire him! He's way to slow."_

"_HE WONT SHUT UP, GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"_

"_No way, he smells like shit."_

_And the list goes on…and at this rate,_

_he'll never find a mechanic that meets up to Gajeel's standards. And they needed another person in here! They were getting more and more popular but they would lose their good reputation if they started taking too long to finish all these new jobs they were getting. But at this point, Pantherlily was just about ready to give up looking, until…_

_*knocks* "Hello? Are you guys open?" There was a knock on their front door 'it sounds like a woman, she's probably a customer' Pantherlily thought to himself._

"_I'll deal with her, you better have one picked out before i get back!" he shouted as he entered the front room. He went to the front door and unlocked it for the small, blue haired young woman that awaited him outside. She wore a jean jacket with a "Doctor Who" t-shirt on underneath, some red shorts, and a red bandana with white polka dots to match. And on her feet were her best combat boots. She smiled up at the exceed._

"_Oh good, I was worried that you guys were closed!"_

_Pantherlily smiled, only trying to look friendly for a potential customer "No, not at all. Anyway, how can I help you?"_

"_I'm here to apply for the job opening!" she said with a big smile_

_Pantherlily was shocked to say the least. He never expected any woman to apply for this job, let alone such a short, young looking one. _

"_You…you mean the mechanic job opening?" he asked, worrying that maybe she had the wrong place_

_"Yep! I love cars! Can I come in! I'd really like to start my interview, if you don't mind…"_

"_Oh" He stepped aside to let her enter "Y-yes, please come in…"_

"_Thank you." she said with happiness "Oh, I'm Levy McGarden by the way." she raised her hand, waiting for him to shake it. He took it and smiled 'she's a very nice girl…I hope Gajeel isn't too hard on her…' "Pantherlily, it's a pleasure" _

_They walked into the garage where Gajeel was, he became annoyed "Oi! Lil! How many times have I told you, IF THEIR CAR'S NOT HERE THEY'RE NOT ALLOWED IN-_

"_GAJEEL, this is Levy, she's applying for the job." he said through his teeth in a tone that said 'please shut up'_

_"SHE'S WHAT?!" he looked the girl over and he almost laughed "Shorty, you sure you're not in the wrong place?" _

_She puffed her cheeks in a pout "Of course I am, This is the Iron Tire Company, right?" _

_Gajeel and Lily looked at each other before he replied "Well, yeah, but-_

_"BUT WHAT?" she shouted "I can't apply because i'm a GIRL?!"_

"_No!" Pantherlily was quick to answer before his partner could say something offensive "It's just…well we never expected a woman to apply, that's all…"_

"_Well…I guess I can't blame you for that…" she slowly started to look less angry "There aren't alot of women in the auto industry…but i hope that you will still let me apply…?" _

_"Yes of course-_

_"Go check out that car." Gajeel pointed at the 1987 Honda Civic that sat in his station. "Find out what's wrong with it, then fix it. Do it right and you got the job." _

_Pantherlily's jaw dropped "WHAT?!" he turned to Levy with his hand on Gajeel's back "P-Please excuse us for a moment…" then he pushed Gajeel towards his desk to quietly yell at him_

_"Are you out of your mind?!"_

"_What? Whats the big deal? I wanna see if she really knows what she's doing!"_

"_Yeah but what if she doesn't?! What if she does something to that car?! Because that's not just any car, that is ONE OF OUR CUSTOMERS! We can't let just anyone tamper with it-_

"_Looks like the water pumps busted!"_

_They turned around to see Levy, who had already lifted the hood of the car and was looking around inside._

_"W-Wait! You can't just go diving in without-_

_"Gloves? I found a pair on the worktable so i borrowed them, don't worry i'll give them back once i'm done!"_

_They looked at each other with surprise, but then turned serious as they walked over to her_

"_So…the water pump's busted?"_

"_Yeah, and the engine might need some new coolant, this car must have been overheated."_

'_Hmm…so far so good, didn't think she'd even see the broken water pump…but does she know how to fix it?'_

_She soon stood normally again and walked over to the two mechanics_

"_Alright, I'm gonna need a few things before I start, first being Yori's service manual" she says as she pats the car's passenger door._

"_Yori?" Pantherlily asked her with confusion_

"_I like to name the cars i fix, and NO i don't get attached to cars, it's just fun! Oh, And once I've read what tools i need from the manual, i'm gonna need to know where you guys keep yours. Then, I should drain the old pump and flush it out, so i'm gonna need some antifreeze and a water jug." _

_Gajeel and Pantherlily looked at each other and smiled, they were impressed that she seemed to know her stuff. And the professional look she gave them, told them that she wasn't some overly confident newbie, she's worked on cars for a while._

_"Alright, we'll give you your interview…" Gajeel said "As you work on the car. We'll only tell you where the supplies you tell us you need are, Everything else you do on your own. Deal?"_

"_Deal." she proudly reached out her hand for a handshake, which he returned _

_**\- 2 MONTHS LATER -**_

"_Good Morning you two!" Levy shouted to her coworkers as she walks into the shop bright and early as always_

"_Morning Levy" They say at the same time, both of them having their morning coffee_

"_So, anyone coming in today?" she asked as she put her red shoulder bag down at her desk and started tying her hair up in a bun_

"_Just one guy, he said on the phone that his car needs his turbo charger changed, you wanna take it?"_

"_Sure!" excitement was in her eyes as she headed over to her station right away and started working "Besides, Isocrates's almost done, so I'll need a new project" _

_"Isocrate?" Pantherlily inquired with amusement_

"_What? He's an FJ Cruiser, and they're great off-road cars, Isocrate is greek for very capable!" _

_One thing they learned about Levy since she was hired is that she's also very interested in other languages. She can speak Spanish, French, German, Japanese, Korean, and even Russian! She was also on tumblr alot (AN: you KNOW that Levy would totally have a tumblr blog irl ;)) whenever she wasn't working and would always tell them about things like "Doctor Who" and "Anime"_

_To be honest, they never really listened to those conversations…_

_But Levy is an amazing mechanic, she never had any situation she couldn't handle, but she wasn't afraid to ask for advice just in case. She was patient, determined, and very good at handling customers (which she was now completely in charge of since both of them didn't have alot of people skills. And not only that, they have all become very good friends! They would meet up all the time to go out to dinner, or shop for new tools and equipment for the shop, they've even gone to a few car shows together._

_They all made a great team and with Levy around, their reputation only got better!_

_Anyways, later on in the day, the man with the turbo charger problem came in with his car. Levy approached him right away_

"_Hello sir! My name is Levy and-_

_"Yeah yeah nice to meet you, now where's the mechanic in this place?" The gentleman waved Levy off as an assistant or secretary_

"_Um…I'm a mechanic in this place. And i'll be the one fixing your car."_

"_What?!" He looked her over in obvious disapproval. "You mean a chick is gonna pick my car apart? No, I don't think so, this is a man's job sweetie, how about you go get the coffee or somethin?"_

_Levy sighed, yes, she has had customers like this before, who believed that girls didn't know anything about cars. Only a handful, but sometimes, they demanded Gajeel or Pantherlily to work on the car instead or they would take their buisness elsewhere. And of course, it made Levy feel bad about herself._

"_But sir, I assure you I am perfectly-_

_"Excuse me, there a problem here?" _

_They both turned their attention to Gajeel, who didn't look all that happy._

_"Yes, there is!" he went right up to Gajeel, now completely ignoring Levy "You seriously lettin' this little girl touch cars? She's gonna break a nail and cry or somethin. I'd feel better if my car wasn't left with her, you know?"_

_Levy looked down, dejectedly, until Gajeel spoke up_

"_I'm sorry sir, but if yer' gonna to talk to my employee like that, I'm gonna have to ask ya to leave."_

_Levy's head snapped back up and she looked at the pierced man with shock and awe._

"_What?! But why? I'm only sayin-_

_"You're sayin that just cuz' she's a chick, she can't fix cars, right? Well I'll tell ya that Levy's one of the best mechanics I've ever met, and she's more than capable to change your turbo charger." he glared at him with crossed arms_

"_Chicks can do anything a guy can. And if you don't stop mistreating my coworker, I'll have to ask you to take your car to another shop, because no one here will serve you."_

_The man had a frightened look on his face as the muscular man loomed over him, but as soon as he realized it, he straightened himself out and forced a confident look on his face_

"…_fine. But she better do a good job…" he said as he went to fill out the paperwork that Pantherlily had waiting for him._

_Gajeel went over to Levy as soon as he was gone and looked at her with concern "Hey, you ok? Don't let that idiot get to you, ok? You're a great mechanic, no matter what anyone says-"_

_As he kept talking, she looked up at him with simple shock at first, but then a grateful smile slowly began to appear._

"_Gajeel?" she interrupted him_

"_y-yeah?" he continued to look concerned. Levy leaned up, and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek "Thank you." she blushed and quickly made her way to the car without looking back. _

_Or else she would have seen Gajeel with his eyes wide, and his cheeks burning with color._

_Pantherlily was fortunate enough to see that and he smirked with satisfaction_

_'Took her long enough…'_


End file.
